


The Heart Remembers

by LiquifiedStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/pseuds/LiquifiedStars
Summary: Marinette has spent 3 years trying to avoid discussing ‘that kiss’ after Oblivio. When the topic gets raise again Chat offers to refresh the memory, but will it change the way they feel about each other?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 405





	The Heart Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Oblivio again, as you do, when this idea popped into my head. Hope you enjoy this bit of Ladynoir/Adrienette fluff. Comments are always appreciated :)

“Damn you Alya!” Marinette seethed under her breath as she looked at the Ladyblog. Her best friend had sent her a text to look at the new article that was currently trending in her site. Marinette stupidly thought it was going to be another one of Alya’s wild Hawkmoth identity theories. She could have handled that, it would have made for an interesting conversation at school on Monday. Alas, no, instead she was greeted with an image she had spent the last 3 years desperately trying to forget. 

Alya had decided to run an article reminiscing the picture she had captured of Ladybug and Chat Noir locking lips after the Oblivio incident. The irony in that of course was the fact that Marinette doesn’t even remember kissing Chat in the first place. Her and Chat’s only knowledge of the event was this one, well timed photograph that Alya had taken. Now here it was again, taunting her, and filling her heart and her head with emotions she just wasn’t up for dealing with right now. 

The conversation box on the blog was running hot with questions and theories ranging from whether the superhero duo only pretended not to remember to the idea that they had been carrying on a secret relationship all this time. Really! Marinette couldn’t think of anything that would have been more exhausting than a secret relationship with Chat. She laughed to herself. If that had been the case, she seriously doubts her Kitty would have kept it secret for very long. 

Marinette felt a redness take over her cheeks. Her Kitty. She always thought of him that way, her Kitty, just as he would call her his Lady. He wasn’t really hers was though was he, and who’s fault was that? ‘Mine’ she murmured to herself. She banged her head down on the desk. 

“Are you alright Marinette?” Tikki asked quietly. The bluenette just nodded her head buried into her arms. Tikki sat next to her on the desk facing the computer. “You know the two of you never did talk about that kiss.” The Kwami said, looking at the picture. Marinette lifted her head and rested her chin in her arms looking at the computer screen. 

“I guess it was just easier to pretend it didn’t happen.” Marinette switched off the monitor and flopped onto her chaise, Tikki following her and sitting in her lap. “What would I even say to him anyway?” 

Marinette closed her eyes and sighed. Over the years she had pushed past her crippling crush on Adrien to form a true friendship with him. He was one of her best friends, just like Chat was, and she was so grateful for the two wonderful blonde boys in her life. As time passed though, she couldn’t deny that the feelings she’d had for Adrien had shifted more towards her partner. Seeing that picture tonight had just brought those suppressed feelings back up to the surface. 

“Marinette, you have to start your patrol in a few minutes.” Tikki reminded her gently. Marinette let out a groan. 

“What if he’s seen the picture already tonight? I don’t know if I’m up for dealing with it.” Tikki gently touched her hand. 

“Are you ever going to be up to it? I know your feelings for Chat have always been in a bit of a muddle, but you have put this conversation off for three years Marinette and Chat has been patient with you, but I think it’s time you faced up to it.” Marinette looked at her Kwami confused. 

“How do you know that Chat has been patient?” Tikki giggled. 

“Plagg and I catch up fairly regularly you know. Chat has always put your feelings first and quite frankly, Plagg is a little over having to hear about it.” Marinette just blinked at her Kwami. If Tikki and Plagg were seeing each other regularly, did that mean she knew who Chat was in his civilian life? Marinette shook her head. 

“Tikki, you shouldn’t be telling me this. What if I figure out who Chat is?” Tikki floated up and looked her chosen in the eyes. 

“Would it really matter if you figured it out?” Marinette’s mouth dropped open. 

“Are you saying we should reveal our identities? But I thought...” Tikki shrugged. 

“You’re the Guardian Marinette, it’s up to you. All I’m saying is that maybe it’s time. The closer you and Chat become, the less the Miraculous magic will keep you apart. We really should get going now though.” Marinette looked away from Tikki to the clock. She should have already left. This conversation was going to have to wait. 

Calling her transformation, Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung high above the rooftops as she made her rounds. It was a balmy summer evening and the moon shone brightly in the sky. Having so much time to think though didn’t really help matters. All she could think about was that kiss. Were the feelings behind it real? What would that mean for them? Her mind began to wonder as she thought about what it must have felt like, kissing Chat. That was until she almost ran into a street light. ‘Focus,’ she told herself, ‘You need to focus. We are both older and wiser and I’m sure we can have an adult conversation about this.’ Seeing a billboard for Adrien’s new advertising campaigns though was definitely not helping matters. 

After she finished her patrol, Ladybug approached the rooftop they were meeting at tonight and her heart began to race. She could see Chat was already there waiting for her, sitting on the edge of the roof. He had grown so much taller now, and his broad shoulders and more filled out muscular figure left little to the imagination under that skin tight suit. Ladybug shook her head. ‘No, bad Marientte. You can’t be thinking about what’s under Chat’s suit.’ At the sound of her footsteps he turned his head to her and his face lit up into a beautiful smile. 

“How are you on this beautiful summer evening m’lady?” He said as he patted the space next to him. She sat down and hung her legs off the edge. 

“You seem in a good mood tonight.” She quipped, trying to hide her face. Chat looked down with a soft smile. 

“Did you, ah, see the Ladyblog tonight?” Oh no he’s seen it and he wants to talk about it. Ladybug took a deep breath. 

“Yeah, I saw it.” She said, biting her bottom lip. Chat looked at her and his heart beat faster, but not because it was Ladybug doing it, it was because it reminded him of Marinette. Lately he had been spending more time with his school friend as they studied for exam finals and he knew that the more time they had been in each other’s company, the more he had started falling for her. He had watched her biting her lip just like that this afternoon and he had found himself wondering if her lips felt as soft as they looked. Despite his growing feelings for Marinette though, there was always that nagging part of his brain questioning this one moment in his life he had no memory of. 

“Don’t you ever wonder what happened Bug? I mean, we never talked about it afterwards.” Ladybug ran her hands over her knees nervously. 

“What’s to talk about Chat?” She said, trying to sound like it wasn’t as affected as much as she pretended it didn’t. “Neither of us have any idea what happened or what led to...that.” She swallowed trying to shift the image out of her head again. “I guess I didn't know what to say to you.” Chat nodded and looked out over the horizon. 

“I know we don’t remember, but haven’t you ever thought that maybe that kiss meant something? That maybe it was...” She looked at him as he hesitated.

“Maybe it was real?” She finished quietly looking up into his eyes. Chat rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. 

“You thought so too?” He asked. Ladybug shrugged her shoulders, turning her head back to the horizon. 

“I didn’t know what to think so it was easier to just not think about it and then Alya goes and plasters it all over the Ladyblog again.” She cringed when she realised how that sounded, like she was annoyed about it. Well, she did feel annoyed, but at Alya not him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out the way that sounded.”

Chat stood up and walked towards the other side of the roof. In the distance he could just make out where Marinette’s bakery was. He sighed heavily. If he was ever going to get the nerve to ask Marinette out, then he was going to have to sort out these residual feelings he had for Ladybug first. 

“What if we...tried it again?” His back was to Ladybug, but he heard her get up onto her feet. 

“What do you mean?” She asked with some trepidation. 

“What if I kissed you?” He turned his eyes back towards her and even under the moonlight he could swear her face was as red as her suit. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t find the words. Instead she turned and walked towards where the wall was and leaned her shoulder against it. Chat walked back to her and carefully took her hand in his. Ladybug vaguely wondered what his hand would feel like without the gloves. “Ladybug hear me out.” His voice was soft and gentle. “What if we know each other, like actually know each other out of the masks? In the amount of time we were in that building with Oblivio we would have de-transformed at some point. Maybe there was a connection there, a destiny even. We were always told that Ladybug and Chat Noir were yin and yang, two halves of one whole. What if we were meant to be more than just crime fighting partners?”

Ladybug looked down at their joined hands. “Chat.” She spoke softly. “You know I like someone else.” 

“I know, so do I.” Ladybug looked up at him in surprise. 

“I...I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.” Chat smiled shyly. 

“I don’t have a girlfriend, at least I haven’t asked her yet.” Ladybug looked at him confused. 

“Why not? Does she have someone else?” Chat shook his head. 

“No, I don’t think so.” He took a deep breath taking hold of her other hand as well. “I haven’t asked her because I still have feelings for you. I still love you m’lady. I’ve loved you for so long that I never thought I could ever love anyone else and it hurt that you never wanted to give us a chance.” Ladybug opened her mouth to speak, but Chat shook his head. “You don’t have to say it, I understand your reasons and I’ve waited for you hoping you would change your mind. I told myself I would wait for you forever, but forever is a long time and I need to know now. I’ve got a chance for something beautiful with a wonderful girl I care a lot about, someone I think I could easily fall in love with, but I have to know what that kiss with you meant that day. I don’t want to look back and regret not taking a chance.” He gently cupped her face with his hand. “I need to know if in that moment you loved me too.” 

Ladybug looked up into Chat’s glowing eyes. Did she really want to know the answer? What if they kiss and nothing happens? She would lose her chance with Chat, just like she had with Adrien. On the other hand, she couldn’t be selfish and deny Chat the chance to be happy with someone else. Maybe Tikki was right, it was time to find out once and for all, but it was so hard to think with him this close to her. 

“It won’t help us remember Chaton.” Chat smiled at her. 

“Maybe, maybe not. There is a saying though, that the heart remembers what the mind forgets. If nothing else, at least I’ll have a kiss from you that I get to remember.” He said, softly running a clawed thumb gently down her cheek and across her bottom lip. 

“Okay.” She breathed out. “Let’s do this.” Chat lent his forehead down onto hers, his breath fanning her face amid the warm summer breeze, both their hands joined together. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. “It might change things between us.” Ladybug could hardly breathe, the beating of her heart seemed to be caught in her throat. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. “Kiss me Chaton.” She whispered. Chat dipped his head and connected his lips to hers. 

It was only meant to be a soft, gentle kiss, just to see if anything happened, but as soon as their lips came together Ladybug felt like electricity ran through her. She tilted her head slightly to the side and Chat took that as a cue to deepen the kiss. One of his hands found its way to her back pulling her closer, the other buried into her hair as their lips moved in sync with each other. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to steady herself against her knees collapsing under her. It was passion, it was fire and all around them time stood still. She stepped back into the wall, Chat’s lips never leaving hers. She could feel his warm body pressed into hers and the air around them felt like it was charged like his cataclysm. 

When they finally parted for air they just looked at each other, breathing heavily. Chat pupils were wide and round as he brought his hand back to her face, gently running his thumb over her cheek. “Tell me you felt that too.” He whispered, his eyes searching hers. Ladybug bit her bottom lip again and Chat wanted to just dive in and kiss her again. 

“I felt it.” She said, barely above a whisper, still trying to catch her breath. “I...I need to think. I need some time to think.” She stammered out. Why was it so hard to breathe? Chat licked his lips and tasted the sweetness of cookies that she left behind. He pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head and could feel the racing beat of her heart against his chest. 

“Me too Bug, but I’ll always be here right beside you, no matter what you decide.” He took a step back, reluctantly letting her go. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said as he watched her swing her yo-yo into the night. 

*******

The next day at school Alya eyed her best friends with suspicion. Both Adrien and Marinette were far too distracted for her liking, yet neither were acknowledging anything was up. Marinette doodled absentmindedly in her sketchbook all through history class, and the usually very diligent Adrien was caught by Mrs. Mandeleiev daydreaming in Physics class. Adrien was never that unfocused in his favourite subject. 

“Okay you two, what’s going on?” The brunette challenged them during their lunch break. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other confused. 

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked. 

“Dude, you and Marientte have both been spaced out all morning.” Nino informed him. Marinette turned her head to hide a blush while Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Come on, don’t give me that innocent look. What did you two do yesterday after we left you in the library?” Alya pressed. 

“Alya I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Marinette answered, folding her arms. “After we left the library Adrien walked me home and then was picked up by his bodyguard.” Alya narrowed her eyes at the bluenette. 

“Sure.” She droned out. “But if you two weren’t locking lips with each other, then you were with someone or I’m not the Ladyblogger. I know that look you both have and I want deets.” Marinette groaned as she buried her very red face into her hands. She was even more surprised by the fact Adrien had started laughing. Alya waved her hand in the air. “Fine, don’t tell me then, but I’ll wiggle it out of you sooner or later.” She wagged her finger at Marinette but decided to let it go for now. 

As lunch went on it did beg the question in the designer’s mind though, what was getting Adrien so distracted? For herself she had been replaying her kiss with Chat over and over in her mind. She had told herself that she loved Adrien, but kissing Chat like that had felt so right. Even now she could almost feel the touch of his lips on hers. Looking over at Adrien though, his expression resembled a love sick puppy, like he had the same thoughts she was having. 

“Fight.” Marinette was pulled from her thoughts as Kim called out racing past them with Alix and Max close behind. The four friends got up from the table and followed their classmates into the courtyard. They could hear a boy and a girl yelling at each other in a loud quarrel. 

“Students, please. This is not how we resolve a disagreement. You can just talk to each other about how you feel.” Miss Bustier urged as she separated the arguing couple. Marinette didn’t recognise the students, figuring they must have belonged to a younger grade. 

“You’re not my girlfriend anymore.” The boy snarled at the girl before storming off. 

“Fine, see if I care, I was going to dump your sorry arse anyway.” The girl yelled back before walking off with her friends. Miss Bustier was visibly upset about the argument as she walked back to the staff room. Marinette was concerned at how hard Miss Bustier seemed to have been affected. She was such a kind teacher that loved to see her students happy, and clearly she was quite a romantic at heart. Now that the fight was over, the other students began to disperse back to class as the bell rang. 

“What do you suppose that was all about?” Adrien asked as they headed for the lockers, but before anyone could answer a familiar voice sounded not far behind them. 

“Kissy-boo.” Oh no, not this again. Alya grabbed Nino’s hand, pulling him along to where Zombizou 2.0 was blowing her kisses around the school, or more specifically, aiming her kisses towards her favourite couples. This was bad. Marinette knew full well that Miss Bustier was aware of her crush on Adrien. As tempting as the idea of kissing Adrien was, she needed to be Ladybug right now. 

“Come on Nino, I’ve got to get this for the Ladyblog. I missed most of Zombizou last time.” 

“Well if you get hit again babe, you know I’ll be ready to pucker up for you.” Nino laughed as he followed his girlfriend towards the scene of the chaos.

Marnentte was about to make her way towards the bathrooms when her hand was suddenly grabbed. Turning she looked up into Adrien’s worried gaze. “Quick, we need to get you out of here and hide.” He said, pulling her towards the stairs. Marinette didn’t try to argue as they lost themselves among the crowd of students running through the halls. She couldn’t help the flutter in her stomach at Adrien holding her hand. ‘This is ridiculous’, Marinette thought as they went up the stairs. ‘How can two boys make me feel like this?’

Adrien had the idea to hide Marinette in the art cupboard before running to transform. He wanted to make sure she would be safe first, and he really didn’t like the idea of her kissing someone else. He shook his head at himself because he really had no right to be possessive. After all, he’d just been kissing Ladybug last night. As they were about to round the corner, Zombizou began approaching from the other side. “Share the love my lovelies.” She cooed out as she blew her enchanted kisses. ”Be with the one you love most.” Adrien saw that Alya and Nino had already succumbed to the enchantment, as well as several of their friends. He really hoped that Kim and Alix wouldn’t remember any of what they were doing. 

Adrien kept his arm across Marinette, holding her gently against the wall, out of sight around the corner. “She’s blocking the way.” He said quietly. “And there are other infected students on the stairs behind us. Our only chance is to try and hide here until she passes.” He stepped back and stood in front of Marinette, both hands now on her shoulders. The bluenette was watching Zombizou and was biting her bottom lip as she thought of what to do. Adrien felt his heart do a flip in his chest. There she was doing that again and looking cute, just like Ladybug had last night. He had to close his eyes and steady his breathing. All his dreams had come true kissing Ladybug last night, and yet he couldn’t help thinking what it would be like to kiss those soft pink lips in front of him. ‘Get a grip Agreste!’ He shided himself. 

Without a word Marinette looked back up at him, grabbing up his white over shirt in her hands. “Kiss me.” She said with determination. 

“Wha...what?” Adrien stammered wide eyed. Surely he hadn’t heard that right. Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back up at him. 

“Listen, the only way we are going to avoid getting hit is if Zombizou thinks we already have been.” She tugged on his shirt pulling him closer until his forehead rested on hers. He could smell strawberries in her hair and the softness of her skin under his fingers as they inches across her collarbones. His senses were becoming overwhelmed. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, his emerald eyes searching deep into her blue ones. Eyes like the ones he had gazed into last night, just like this.

Marinette's breath caught in her throat. It was like deja vu all over again. She nodded her head at him. “Kiss me Adrien.” She whispered. Adrien slid one hand along her neck, gently cupping her cheek. Marinette closed her eyes as the distance closed between their lips. Tilting her head, Adrien leaned into her, deepening the kiss as his other hand found her hip. This was no act to fool an akuma, he was kissing her like this because he wanted to. Pulling her closer, he felt his body mould into the curve of hers. Marinette’s hands let go of their grip on his shirt, slipping under his over shirt. For a moment, Adrien couldn’t remember who he was kissing, because everything felt the same, the way she tilted her head, the way she felt under his hands the way she...tasted, like cookies. What were the odds of two girls, less than 24hrs apart, tasting like cookies?

Breaking away for air, Adrien could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This couldn’t just be a case of deja vu. There was no way that kissing two different girls could feel exactly the same. Marinette opened her eyes, darting hers across his. “Tell me you felt that too?” She whispered breathlessly. His pupils widened, just like Chat’s had done. They both knew this couldn’t be a coincidence anymore. 

“I felt it...” He murmured between shaky breaths as he ran his thumb across her lip. Marinette closed her eyes, memorising the touch of his skin on her. “...m’lady.” Adrien held his breath hoping he wasn’t wrong as her eyes opened. 

“Oh Kitty, it is you.” She said, wrapping her arms around him with her head on his chest. “I was so afraid I was going to have to choose.” Adrien held her tighter to him, a laugh bubbling up from him. 

“Me too. I’m so glad I don’t have to.” She pulled back to look up at him surprised with questions on her lips. 

“Kissy-boo.” That’s right. They had forgotten about the akuma. 

“Questions might have to wait Bugaboo.” He chuckled, running his hand through her hair. “To the art cupboard?”

“To the art cupboard.” She agreed. “And afterwards my place so we can talk.” 

“Just talk?” He questioned, with a very Chat like smirk on his face. She reached up gently touching his face. 

“You were right Kitty. The heart does remember.” Adrien leaned down to capture her lips in a quick kiss before they ran hand in hand to transform. Adrien wanted to get this akuma over with as quickly as possible so he could get back to making new memories.

**Author's Note:**

> @aquawesome made some amazing art based on this story. I’m truly indebted to your talent in bringing my story to life. You can see her art here on Instagram https://www.instagram.com/p/CAxq8q5Flnd/?igshid=6e8ttd1hlshv


End file.
